South Park Crack Pairings
by RubberDuckie and Froggie
Summary: xD Even with OCs and, like Canon characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, class today we're going to work on projects in pairs." This made alot of the children happy untill began to add, "I'm choosing your parnters." April slammed her arms down. This means she might not get the chance to work with her Kylie. The fat boy called Eric Cartman stared at April, hoping that he'd get to work with her.

After all, she was his favorite ho.

"Okay, first pairing; Powder and Millie, second Kyle and Kenn--" Before could finsh his list; April shouted out: "UNFAIR! MAN, THIS SUCKS NOW!" And made a sad, and somewhat angry face at . "Yeah, well we don't always get who we want, do we April?" Cartman asked out to her. "SHUT UP, FATASS OR I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" This almost always happened in class. would do something totally weak, April would yell; then Cartman would comment. Then April would yell more.

"Now, children shut the hell up so I can finish this goddamned list." April dropped back in her seat after the little episode of hers.

Cartman frowned and crossed his arms. It was the fucking time he could talk to April openly, and that fag ruined it. And speaking of ball-breaking fags; that Jew! That Jew Kyle always had to go and be all loving to her. Couldn't he see that Cartman's ho? "And, since it'll be funny to watch you two bicker; April and Cartman."

"Dude, that's not cool!" Kyle shouted out, "She doesn't want to work with fatass!" It was true. April wanted to work with Kyle, but had to be a fag. April didn't like Cartman over the fact that he ripped on Jews and Butters all the time. She could barely give a crap about anyone else. Except Multi. She couldn't insult Cartman; for he was way off her level.

The bell rang and shouted out what the project was, and what they should do on it. Cartman ran to catch up with April, "APRIL, WAIT UP YOU BITCH!" she didn't take too kindly to being called a bitch, so she walked much faster. "Wait, April! We got to work togather!" It wasn't much in Cartman's character to want to work with other people.

He either did all the work for his A, or forced the other person to do it. But not this time. 'I got a golden ticket~, I got a golden twinkle in my eye~' He sung in his head before getting to the side of April. "So, fatass. Do you want to work on it at my house, or yours?" April turned to look at him, and he simply blushed. Now he remembered why he hated Jews. Because April shouldn't belong to a man who had two bags of Jew Gold around their necks.

"Y-yeah, that's cool. My Mom will make snacks." Oh, how girls enjoyed snacks of any kind. "Okay!" April smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't such a dick after all. "Yeah, we need to go and get the board, and markers. Besides do you know what we're working on right?" Cartman blinked, how was he going to handle that question?

"No. Nope, but you'd tell me right?"

It had been two weeks after the start of "Who's the biggest teen-whore" assignment. And Cartman and April knew it ended tomorrow.

"Dude, this thing's finally over! God, I hate looking at all these fucking skanks." April said, scribbling random facts about Jamie Lynn Spears on the right corner. "Yeah, all these bitches get on my nerves." Cartman said, marking his name in it on it with his Wellington Bear Markers.

The truth was, that April nor Cartman wanted the project to end. April liked working with Cartman, unless he's being an as, or racist. And Cartman simply liked being near April.

"Well, since we're done, get your Mom to order pizza!"

Something could form now, as long as Cartman shuts his fucking mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't recall how he ended up alone with her, but it happened. Clyde's mother had tooken him to the mall, mostly to buy him new cloths. After about a hour, he stopped and saw someone he knew.

"April!" He basicly ran, or wobbled away from his mother to greet her. Now, it did take her some time to realize someone was calling her. "Hi Bffl~" She chirped at him, as he came to her side.

That's right. Clyde and April were bffls, since about two months ago. It had happened at random, too. Suddenly she was just going to lunch with him, and they even played after school. It was a good thing to be Best Friends For Life with April, because if she got mad at you; she'd hold back her wrathe. And, that would just be horrible. Bruises and cuts EVERYWHERE!

"What are you doing here, dude?" Slowly the two swayed away from their parents into a crowd of people. "I'm here shopping with my Mom, and you?" Clyde answered, and asked his own question.

"I'm here, getting something, but Peanut forgot to tell me."

Clyde thought it was strange that she called her Dad, 'Peanut.', but who was he to judge? It had been 30 minutes since the two began to talk to each other. Mostly talking about random things that happened during school and such.

"Oh." See, when Clyde did things like that, he seemed slow. "Yeah, so where's your Mom at?" April glanced around, but it seemed that they were nowhere near either of their parents anymore.

"Oh shit, I think we left me Mom!" Clyde shouted, wailing his arms. "...No! Oh, crap! Where's Peanut?!"

"MOM!" Clyde shouted, now seeing that he was eight stores he was from where he first met up with April.

"PEANUT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" April shouted, making a few people stop and turn to her.

"I don't see them." Clyde stated, nearly about to burst into tears. "Me either. 'Fuckin bad parents. How the hell did they lose us?" It would have helped if one of the two nine year olds had cell phones.

But, no one forseen such a problem. April of course took lead and decided that they would look for their parents. "Oh, I'm gonna be in SOO much trouble when Mom finds me!" Clyde whined, thinking about how he couldn't go outside and play for three days.

"C'mon, Clyde! We're gonna find them, and beat them with a shovel! We'll need to talk to Ze Mole and Cordion before though." Clyde was confused who they were, and only got an answer after he voiced his confusion.

"They're these awesome dudes who kill people~!" April did a smile that she often did to show her excitment. And Clyde thought it was sorta cute, how her eyes twinkled as she did that one smile.

"U-uh, okay..." Without even thinking about it, his face. April's eyebrows arched, showing that she noticed the change in his skin color. "You're blushing." She stated

, before turning around and looking into a store. Before Clyde could answer why his face was oddly pink. April shouted while pointing into a store.

"OMG, CLYDE LOOK AT THAT! TOBY TOYS! Eeek~" After that statement the two began to squeel and spaz over to the store.

"THIS IS AWESOME! I'M GONNA BUY EVERYTHING I CAN!" Clyde shouted running into the store with his Bffl.

"DUDE, HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE? WE CAN BOTH GET A PLUSHIE AND A SHIRT IF WE HAVE 40 BUCKS! PLUS, SOME CANDY!"

April shouted as the two ran about in the store, picking up and touching everything that reminded them of Toby.

"I have 20, dollars, why? Mom said I could buy candy with that, though...And it's almost lunch time." Clyde stated, looking down at the toy he was holding. April came over holding her Toby plush, which she refused to let go. "Clyde. What are you saying? You'd rather eat lunch than have a plushie?!" April frowned at him, narrowing her eyes.

Clyde looked as if he was going to cry, yet again. He didn't like April to yell, or be mad at him. Infact he was very hungry, and food was very important to him. But so was Toby. "...APRIL, I'M SO CONFUSED!" He threw himself over her, and cried.

He had held in that cry, seeing as his day was going somewhat wrong. All he got was arkward pats on the back. "You can just get a cheap poster, and then spend the rest on lunch?" The truth was he wanted the plushie as well, and the caused problems. So he cried until the teen behind the counter came up to them.

"Uh, lil buddy? Yeah, I could give you a discount?" She asked, trying to make him stop his tears. Mostly because it was horrible to listen to. "Re-really?! You mean it?" He slowly released April, but not fully letting go. Because if it was a sick joke, he could easily go back to clinging to her.

"Yeah, kid. It'll be 9 dollars instead of the full 17. Just don't tell anyone." She joked, winking at them.

Clyde would feel April's stiff body, as he clung. But he simply looked up at her, asking if he should. She nodded. "YAY! NOW I CAN EAT TOO!" But he didn't let go. He was still too busy with cheering to think about clinging to April.

'Wait, what the hell is this around my arm?' Clyde questioned in his brain, he turned to April to see how close their faces were.

"Shit, dude. We're fucking close!" April stated, pushing him off. There was a very light pink tint on her cheeks, but Clyde didn't notice. 'Why the hell would he hold me like that? Kyle's gonna beat the shit out of him! 33'

April grinned as she went to pay for her plush, not caring for the blush on both her and Clyde's land. "Ma'am, you can get a discount too. This is Crack-Land, so pick two more things and you can even pay for his things. WHICH would only equal ten dollars." Crack-Land's aweomse, isn't it?

The two soon wondered into the Food Court, after visiting three stores, and taking a trip to the bathroom. Which was odd, since Clyde followed her into the girl's bathroom. The food court was great, since Clyde could now eat want he really wanted to.

Tacos.

He didn't care for anything else at that moment in time. Except Tacos.

After coming back from the line, and watching the braces wearing male cook his food, Clyde jogged to his seat where April sat alone. She didn't seem bored, she was too busy playing with her new Toby plushie.

"Did you get me a taco too?" She asked as if he was suppose to automaticly get her one. "...No?--" "CLYDE, THAT IS NOT SOMETHING A BFFL WOULD DO!" And with that outburst, Clyde went to get her one.

"I got you the taco now." Clyde sat down and quietly ate his taco. "Dude, I'm bored. And, where the hell are our parents anyways?" Clyde was sort of taken back by that, does she want to leave him that badly?

Clyde did have a crush on April, but she wasn't the one to hang out with "Craig and those guys" alot. And if so, it would only be with Craig. Craig got everything, and that wasn't cool. So what, if Clyde got the term BFFL? So did Multi, who hang out with April everyday. And was even in love with a French pussy.

Clyde felt common and replaceble, and April noticed his truma, and spoke. "Dude, what the hell? Speak! I demand it!" She made a face, to express her mad-i-tude at him. "Uh...WELL, CRAIG FELL DOWN THE STAIRS, AND TOKEN AND BEBE ARE NOW GOING OUT!! --" Clyde said at random, seeing as he didn't want to make April mad again.

"What? Craig fell down the stairs?!" April burst out into laughter, as her Father showed up with Clyde's Mother. "WELL, BYE CLYDE!" April shouted, but only because she was still laughing.

Clyde got up, and returned to his Mother, who hugged, kissed, and scolded him.

It wasn't untill three days later, when April and Clyde both went to the Movies. You can have your opinion weither this is a date or not, but friends aren't suppose to kiss when they're getting dropped off. Right?


End file.
